<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tufts by PhilistiniPhagottini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536594">Tufts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini'>PhilistiniPhagottini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante is having a little trouble with his hair</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tufts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little fluff piece I wrote over on Tumblr from a prompt game. The prompt was: Tucking their hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face. <br/>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante was completely absorbed in his magazine. He had his feet kicked back on his desk, boots scuffing against the polished wood as he leaned back in his chair. It must have been a riveting read. You had already passed by him several times as you flitted around the shop and not once did he even glance in your direction or acknowledge your presence.</p>
<p>You continued with your small jobs which included menial tasks such as cleaning the dust off the mantle and organising the mess of case files that Dante continued to leave sprawled across the coffee table. Simple tasks but important if one wanted to keep a nice and tidy workspace. Music from the old jute box filled the silence, creating a nice comforting atmosphere to work in.</p>
<p>As you passed by Dante for the third time in five minutes you paused when you heard a loud sniffle. You turned your head just as Dante let out a violent sneeze, the sound almost making you jump out of your skin. The force had almost sent him reeling back in his chair and his feet hit the ground with a heavy thud.</p>
<p>Wisps of white hair tickled his nose and it only caused him to sneeze again. This time, it made you laugh as white locks obscured his eyes from view.</p>
<p>"It's not funny" Dante grumbled, placing his magazine to the side as he reached for the tissue box.</p>
<p>You made your way around his desk as he wiped his nose, scrunching the tissue up into a ball before chucking it in the bin. His aim was a little off and it hit the rim before bouncing off. Dante huffed loudly, strands of white flying out of his face before covering his eyes once more. He grunted in irritation, blowing air once more to end with the same result. You took pity on him and decided to help him with his plight. You tapped him on the shoulder to let him know you were there before you reached for his hair. You brushed his bangs away from his face, tucking the snow-white locks behind his ears. You carded your fingers through his hair, fingers gently teasing out the tangles as you brushed his hair away from his face.</p>
<p>"Your hair is getting long" you observed.</p>
<p>Dante hummed, leaning his head back as your nails gently scraped his scalp. </p>
<p>"It's probably due for a trim" he replied. </p>
<p>You gathered the soft bangs of hair with your hands, gently tugging it into a manageable bundle. You grabbed a spare hair tie from your back pocket and tied his hair off in a neat ponytail. You patted his shoulder before you leaned over and kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>"There, that should keep you out of trouble."</p>
<p>Dante spun around to you, offering you a big goofy grin.</p>
<p>"Thanks babe~"</p>
<p>You playfully pinched his cheeks, squeezing his face with both your hands as you smiled warmly. </p>
<p>"You're welcome you big dork" you sang.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>